Do Fairies Have Tails? (Oneshots)
by Keiwyn2000
Summary: Oneshots following your favorite ships and brotp's of fairy tail


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="297962a0d885afb487b60e0fa4b09224"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mira comes up with a plan to help Lucy's writers block and have a little fun with her ships along the way/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"_/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="396f785105f03ff4408cd8dcbb673dea"This fic is a multi-ship fic including implied NaLu, Gajevy, a little bit of Gruvia, and general friendship feels. ( oh and of course max/broom hehe )br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The image used was found in google images and I do not claim any ownership over it. Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Please enjoy and feel free to leave feedback!~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6891f49ca9dba5ad69abcbfd209b2e3"Lucy sat at the bar tapping her fingers against the grain of the wooden bench top. That day had been fairly uneventful, and as night fell, the blonde couldn't help but feel slight disappointed. Sighing dramatically, she leaned down and rested her head on the bar, enjoying the cool feeling of the wood against her skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4284859d646d57099f51cc2f01699c58""Staying late I see." A certain silver haired matchmaker remarked from her place behind the bar, smiling sweetly as she cleaned yet another dirty beer mug. "You rarely stay this late, something on your mind?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b627f8826278014a0227122acbe13e"Lucy looked up at Mirajane returning her smile, "writers block", she stated simply, "I haven't had any inspiration lately and levy has been bugging me to finish another chapter for her. Even better, Natsu and Gray decided to take off on a mission last minute, and were so 'fired up' that they forgot to invite Erza and I." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy returned her head to the flat surface and lost herself in her own thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124896b2a207dd493dc2fc46b57c33f0""Ah, I see..." Mirajane smirked evilly as she turned away from Lucy and walked into the back room, her dark aura going unnoticed by the blonde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447507a7a241c37e8397edefffe18df8"Lucy turned herself around and leaned back on the post next to her, glancing around the guild. Many of her guild mates were missing, as their popularity has skyrocketed since the GMG*. Gajeel and Wendy had taken off with Charle and Lily for some weird 'dragon slayers only' mission (which had sounded boring to Natsu, as otherwise he would have likely snatched it). Another few mages were also absent including Erza, Warren, Vijeeter, Laxus and the Thunder God tribe, Elfman and Lissana, and others. Nab was still standing at the request board, mulling over which job to pick, whilst happy munched on a fish nearby. Jet and Droy butted heads, arguing over something as levy slouched over her monster of a book on dead languages. They had chosen a table fairly near to where Macao and Wakaba were smoking up a storm and Cana had been cradling a large barrel of ale. As she looked up from her guzzling the brunette caught Lucy's gaze and waved, before standing and slowly making her way over to where the celestial wizard sat at the back of the guild hall, dragging her barrel behind her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bc12dbb7b2650d66cf78e27c2e09134""Yo, Lucy! What's up? You look like you could use a drink, or five." Cana remarked as she sat at the stool closest to Lucy, who promptly rolled her eyes before smiling back at the bright grin Cana was giving style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You say that every time I stay late. And nothing really, just a bit bored and uninspired at the moment." she replied leaning back in her seat a bit. Cana smirked, adjusting her barrel in her lap, "well there's one sure fire way to kill boredom, and it's sitting in front of ya!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy looked over at Cana. Cana looked back at Lucy. Lucy contemplated her offer. Cana waited patiently. "You know I can't hold my alcohol.." Lucy started, Cana let out her breath and was about to launch into a sassy remark when she continued, "..but honestly it's been so boring today I think that I'll take you up on that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94fc3246ea099b08f696c126a0aa4a67"As if from thin air, Mirajane appeared holding two mugs filled with frothing beer and leaned over handing one to Lucy, keeping the other for herself. "I'll join you!" The silver haired beauty chimed cheerfully, smiling at both the card Mage and the celestial mage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a03d4fdb0c8cd00512dd69bfb2bf8a"If Cana hadn't grown up with the woman, like Lucy hadn't, she doubted she would've been able to detect the evil glint to Mirajane's eye, or the fact that her smile was more menacing at second glance. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But why ruin the fun?/em, Cana thought to herself as she waited for the matchmakers plan to unfold, her mischievous grin hidden behind her Goliath of a barrel. Lucy however remained oblivious, returning Mirajane's cheerful smile and taking a sip from her mug, "Sounds fun!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d020195edbce914cb7a9ee946b20c6"A drink or two in and a good forty minutes later, Lucy was just about tired of her new distraction and about to head home to sleep, when Mira's words found their way into her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How's about we help you with your little writers block, ey? Come on it'll be fun!" Mira begged as she readied another mug for Cana and Lucy. Eager to hear the brilliant takeover mage's idea, the blonde leaned in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Eh? Oh, that sounds great Mira! What do you have in mind?" She asked, curiosity winning over her sleepiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e828679d9e927ec0830169927ba2ecb"Cana suppressed the urge to laugh as the evil glint to Mira's eye suddenly returned full force, her cheerful smile turning into a triumphant smirk. Mirajane reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small yellow lacrima. Now it was Cana's turn to be curious, as she and Lucy both leaned in as close as possible to the foreign object. It was small, almost as long as a finger and a little wider, and was a jagged diamond shape, obviously carved out by hand, although the cut surfaces looked smooth to the touch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What does that do, Mira?" The girls spun their heads to see the petite solid script Mage that had walked up behind them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's a memory lacrima! They've only just been released." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"On the black market/em, Mira added to herself. Lucy and Levy em style="box-sizing: border-box;"oohed/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"aahed/em, but Cana just sat their confused. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So?" She asked with a bored look on her face, "are you going to tell us em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what/em it does?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy and levy turned back to Mira style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah Mira!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What does it do?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell us!" They chorused style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Whoever is holding it thinks of a memory, and the lacrima will play the memory for us all to see! Here you try it Cana." She explained, placing the yellow gem into the drunkards hands. Cana looked down at the crystal. "Now think of a memory, any memory at all. Visualise it." Cana continued to stare at the crystal for a second or two, before a small lacrima vision screen appeared in front of her. On the screen was a young Cana, possibly age 13, sculling a mug of ale. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What's this memory of?" Lucy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cana replied with a dreamy sigh, "It was my very first alcoholic beverage! Haha your onee-chan started early!" She finished with a wink at Lucy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce262555741c26a0b1a01bf994f9e6e5"By this point several other members had made their way over to where the four girls were sitting. Max, Juvia, Nab, Kinana, and Laki were now surrounding the group as they observed Cana's memories and happy flew overhead. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ooh can I try it?" Asked Laki stepping forward so that Cana could hand her the crystal. they waited another few seconds before an image appeared on the screen. This time the display screen showed a rather kinky scene of Laki using her wood magic to hold a strange man up in the air. Laki smiled fondly at the memory as everyone around her sweat dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b26445a972a77d80bfb7cf31f31dfac0"A few others had their own turn with the memory lacrima. Nab remembered his first and (from what everybody else could tell) only mission. Happy remembered eating fish by the canal by Lucy's house. Kinana had a strange memory of sliding on the ground towards a mans feet, which no one understood, but it had made her smile at least. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Next it was Max's turn. As he held the crystal the group waited the usual few seconds before the lacrima screen appeared again. On the screen appeared..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Max?.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell is this?" The group questioned him as they tried to process the scene displayed before them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /On the lacrima screen played a montage made from photographs of Max and Bertha. Bertha the broom. Max's chosen memory, was of him and a cleaning utensil. The group was left as soulless husks as the listened to the song em style="box-sizing: border-box;"happy/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"together/em play along with the photos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75c478192ab8245665c891cfca711d3a"Suddenly the lacrima was snatched out of Max's grip. Levy clutched the crystal to her chest and away from his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's enough out of you! Somebody else please take it." She snapped. most of the group had left now, the only people remaining were Lucy, Levy, Cana, Mira, and Juvia. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Juvia would like to go next please." the blunette asked shyly, stepping forward to receive the lacrima from levy. "Juvia wishes to share with you her fondest memories of Gray-Sama!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lacrima screen played a range of scenes, from Juvia stalking Gray to his house, to Gray stripping in the guildhall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5349d5637813a3c297fe87cdd001df7"The lacrima was snatched, yet again, by Levy. "Maybe I'll just have my go now. I was holding off because I couldn't think of anything, but I think I have one now." the screen flickered to life, casting light on the surrounding area, which was now dimly lit by candlelight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c41bfa3ed9e658a36cc7a40844950bf"The scene on the display wasn't extremely animated like it had been with Max and Juvia's memories, and it didn't have any strange background music either. On the screen was an image of levy lying in a field beside a forest, under the shade of a tree. The lacrima levy was holding a book above her head with a smile on her face, whilst her free hand reached down to pet lily on his head. this all seemed very simple and boring compared to the exciting memories levy likely had from missions. that is, it would have if it weren't for the sweet smile on lacrima Levy's face as she looked to the sleeping dragon slayer beside her. watching the memory gave everyone present a light and fluttery feeling, and Lucy couldn't help but state "I think Rosy is the only simple way to describe this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3e3e4b029f1a4556d91caf3c2ee554"Levy blushed scarlet red. "L-lu-chan! What are y-you talking ab-bout!? There's nothing wrong with this!" Levy continued to stutter aimlessly as everybody around her smiled adoringly at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah! Levy this is so sweet!" Mira squealed gleefully, taking a picture with a separate lacrima before gently taking it from Levy and placing it in Lucy's hand. "Sorry, I want to look at it longer too, but I need to close up in a few minutes, and Lucy is the only one who hasn't had her turn. So go ahead, show us a memory!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"THANK GOD!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mira, our godess number 2!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The grateful cries of Jet and Droy could be heard from the back of the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8445894eaf4e202374de876109ed6a"Lucy tried stringing her thoughts together. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I could show them the memory of getting Aquarius's key, or of me kicking butt, or writing./em. she thought to herself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No. style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I have the perfect memory." she stated simply before closing her eyes and visualising one of her favourite moments. The other girls watched as the lacrima screen appeared for the final time that night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c60aff0ac913c828d88c787d4c5d43"It was nighttime in the memory, and Lucy was running along a street beside the ocean, with gold and pink lanterns lighting the way. Just ahead of her was a young man with pink hair, dragging her along as they ran through the near-deserted streets of the harbour style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, Natsu! Where the hell are you taking me?!" She barked at him as her golden hair whipped around her, being carried by the wind. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before turning to face her with a brilliant toothy grin. His next words had the blondes eyes opening with shock and happiness as they ran even faster down the cobblestone street and into their new adventure.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17194daf1f5dabdb84b0e4e4cca2838b""Then let's go!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0db8de8e90d51059ea792c14e2c561"Well there ya have it folks. This is chapter one, and the first Oneshot in this series, I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on uploading another one style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Feedback is greatly appreciated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14c6278c6f90cbcd9fc7f1e98965c372"Thanks for reading!~/p 


End file.
